The utility model relates to the technical field of storage cabinets, and more particularly to a multifunctional breathable storage cabinet.
Storage in daily life or at work and tidying of daily necessities needs storage cabinets for storage. However, most of existing storage cabinets are wooden storage cabinets, which require the consumption of a lot of wood and are not environmentally friendly. The storage cabinets are very heavy. A storage laminate or a storage drawer in the storage cabinet is of an airtight structure, the breathability is poor, which is unfavorable for ventilation of placed articles, and the articles are prone to mold and odor and the like; at the same time, it is very difficult to dismantle the existing storage cabinet, and the occupied space is large when the storage cabinet is transported or does not need to be used, which increases transportation costs and easily causes deformation or damage during transportation.